


Magic, Madness, Sadness, Love and Lust

by Enoeht



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Comedy, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoeht/pseuds/Enoeht
Summary: Betty returns to Ooo, defeated and tired of trying to bring Simon back. Wanting nothing to do with the Ice King, she gives up on saving her fiancé and decides to rot inside her mind for the rest of her life. That is, until she remembers that there's another human on Ooo. A golden haired human boy.





	1. A new love

Somewhere on Ooo there was a little tiny manticore stuck inside a bottle, wondering where was that crazy woman with magic powers. She disappeared for months after the Elemental curse spread and there was no sign of her. In fact, he hasn’t seen anyone entering that shack for months.

“Where’s that crazy woman? “, the manticore said to himself.

Speaking of Betty, she suddenly materialized out of nowhere inside the cabin. She was angry, covered in dirt and tired. Very, very tired. She threw her hat on the floor and started jumping on it to take out the frustration that’s been eating her for days.

“Wow, someone’s angry. “

The woman heard what the manticore said and went straight to the bottle.

“You think?!? “, Betty screamed in anger. The manticore curled in fear.

“Geez man, calm down! “, said the manticore.

“Calm down?!? How am I supposed to calm down?!? I’ve spent one week on Mars filling holes for whatever reason! “, the woman screamed.

She turned her back to the manticore and started babbling more stuff.

“And that happened because I failed to bring Simon back ONCE AGAIN! “

She screamed one more time before laying on the floor, defeated. She was tired. Tired of trying to bring back Simon and getting rid of the Ice King for good. Everytime she did something to bring him back, it didn’t work.

“Modifying the crown didn’t work. Refreshing his memory didn’t work. Even going back in time didn’t work! “

She let out a big sigh. What was the point of everything for her if bringing someone she loved was impossible? There was nothing she could do. Her only reason for being in Ooo was because of Simon.

“Well, ain’t that a scene. “, said the manticore.

She didn’t even bother to get up and scream at the creature again.

“Well, you’re welcome. Laugh at me, mock me, do whatever you want. I’m done. “, said Betty, defeated.

“Why would I want to do that? I’ve said months ago that you needed to give up on chasing shadows. That man you wanted so much is gone for good. Nothing will change that. And look at you now. You did that to yourself. “

“…and what I’m supposed to do now? “

“How should I know? That’s your decision, not mine. Go out, make some friends, watch movies or something. Maybe you could find another man to hang out with. “

Another man. Those two words were painful for her. Since everything she did was for nothing, she had no choice. She had to give up on Simon. She didn’t want anything with that old blue man with that magic crown either. It was this or eternal loneliness and sadness for the rest of her mortal life.

“…ok, another man. Look, I have nothing against everyone in Ooo, but there aren’t any humans around here. “

“Why? Is it because everyone here is just weird? “

“No, it’s just because I want to be with a human man. No offense, but I'd rather date someone from my species rather than any mutant weirdo like everyone else. I'm kinda afraid of certain things, you know? “

“Well, good luck with that. There hasn’t been a single human in Ooo for centuries. “

Betty sighed once again.

“Oh great. Then eternal loneliness for me. “

Betty was ready. Ready to accept her own fate as a lonely, crazy old woman for the rest of her existence. It was going to be painful, but hey, that’s why madness exists. She can create her own world inside her mind and pretend that nothing bad exists until she dies of starvation. A creepy, disturbing way to die.

But before accepting her fate, she started recollecting the events that transpired during the elemental curse. Being trapped in a block of ice by a blue woman, used as a battery and a dinner table, reunited in the Cloud Kingdom with Simon, Finn and Jake, the quick visits to the Slime and Fire Kingdoms with Simon, Finn and Jake, her betraying Finn to save Simon, failing to save Simon once again, being teleported to Mars…

“It was a good run. There were some good moments here and there. Might as well say sorry to Finn for betraying him before my descent into mad... ness... “

It was then that she realized something.

“…wait a minute. “

She quickly got up when something appeared in her mind.

“I FOUND IT! OF COURSE! “

She screamed after realizing the answer to her problem, and it’s been there the entire time.

“What? What did you found? “, the manticore asked, startled by the woman’s reaction.

She looked at the manticore.

“Finn… THE HUMAN! OF COURSE! “

The manticore was shocked.

“Wait, you’re going after the human boy? Are you nuts?!? “

She grabbed the bottle while stamping a maniacal smile on her face.

“Nuts? No. I made a discovery. I FOUND MY NEW SOULMATE! “

“W-what?!? “

She threw the bottle at the floor, but it didn’t break. But that didn’t even matter for her. She found a reason for live again, even if it means losing the remaining traces of her sanity.

“Sorry Simon, but I couldn’t save you after all. But I found a new boy for me to play… “

And then her imagination started running wild. The possibilities, the moments, everything she could do with Finn. It was perfect. Nothing could stand in her way…

…except for one thing: she was tired and covered with dirt. Her fatigue caught up with her and first thing she wanted to do is take a bath and sleep for the rest of the day.

“Ugh… bath and sleep first, cutie blond human boy later. “

She went upstairs, slowly because of her fatigue. Meanwhile, Tiny Manticore looked at the sky.

“Boy, do I feel sorry for the poor lad. I could do something to stop that crazy woman, but… I can’t. I can’t even break this bottle again. I feel shame once again! “

The manticore screamed.

“MY PRISON WILL ALWAYS BE SHAME! “


	2. Starting the plan

With the Elemental curse gone, things were slowly returning to normal in the Land of Ooo. However, that was going to take a while. Bubblegum, Phoebe and Slime Princess were too busy trying to bring order back to their kingdoms. The same goes for their citizens, since they had to readjust themselves. Some people felt lingering effects from the curse, even after LSP got rid of the curse for good. This was not going to be an easy task for everyone.

And thanks to all of this, Finn the Human had nothing to do all day. No dungeon crawling because Jake was busy with Rainicorn, no evildoers to fight because they were afraid that the curse might come back at any moment and no bonding time with everyone because Marceline was suffering from the effects, Fern was asleep, the princesses were busy with their kingdoms and BMO was playing with NEPTR.

“What a boring day… “

Meanwhile, Betty was outside of his house, spying the boy through the window. That was perfect chance for the woman, but she was afraid. She tried to rush things countless times with Simon and it didn’t work, especially when trying to bring him back to normal.

“Okay. Be cool, be cool, be cool. If you want that boy as your boyfriend... and maybe as your future husband, then you don’t want to screw up this time! “, Betty said to herself.

She took a few deep breaths. She had everything planned for her and the boy. It was only a matter of time for this to work.

“Ok. Here we go… “

And then she entered the house… by crashing through the window. Finn even jumped from the couch when it happened, since he didn’t expect Betty entering his house like that.

“Betty?!? Why are you here?!? “, said the boy while pointing his rapier at her.

Looks like the boy was still angry after she left him to become a cursed candy zombie thing.

“Finn, I need your help! “, said Betty while acting as a desperate woman.

“I don’t believe you. And you didn’t answer my question: why are you here?!? “

That was a desperate moment. If she screw up, then it was over. She looked at the palm of her hand. Betty wrote some stuff on it in order to help her.

**_DON’T RUSH THINGS UP!_ **

**_APOLOGIZE TO HIM!_ **

**_DO NOT FORGET THAT!_ **

Betty sighed and started again from zero.

“...let’s start again, okay? Look, I’m sorry for before! “, said Betty.

“You left me there! If it wasn’t for LSP, I would’ve be cursed like the others! “

“B-but you managed to save everyone, right?!? I mean, Ooo is normal once again! No cursed people in sight, no pink towers, no slimy places or anything! I even helped you to find the elemental gems! “

“…yes, but it wasn’t with your help that we saved Ooo. It was LSP with the help of the Enchiridion and the Ice King’s crown that we managed to save Ooo. “

Betty was quite disappointed when she heard that. Then again, it was her fault for betraying Finn and trying to save Simon by force.

“…yes, I know. I only managed to screw things up at the very end, but I want to compensate for that! That’s why I need your help! “, said Betty, still trying to convince the boy.

“And for what? To use and ditch me again?!? “, said the boy, still angry with the woman.

“No, no, no! There’s no magic spell or anything like that this time! Do you still have the Enchiridion? “, Betty asked.

“…why do you want that? “

“Because there was something Simon wanted to do before he became… that. He wanted to document everything regarding the Enchiridion with his own words. But then he put the crown and… you know what happened. “, said Betty, sad to remember what happened years ago.

And then the woman said nothing after that. Even with her plan in motion, she couldn’t stop remembering every single time she tried to bring Simon back, only to result in failure. Tears were forming in her eyes thanks to her memories plaguing her already broken mind.

Finn didn’t care for what Betty wanted with him, but she didn’t want to see her beaten and defeated like that. He didn’t like jerks, but he didn’t want to be a dick to anyone, especially when they were suffering. Looks like he didn’t have much of a choice. He sighed and then proceeded to ask to the woman what she wanted.

“…okay then, what do you want with the Enchiridion? “, Finn asked.

Betty rose her head after listening to the question.

“W-what? Oh! I need your help to document everything about the Enchirdion. Put your own words and opinions about it. It would be easier with you since… well, you’re a hero! “

“Just write some stuff about the Enchiridion? That’s it? “

“Yes, just the two of us! You’ll be in charge of the hero section while I’ll be in charge of the wizard section. Is this okay for you? “

Oh boy, this was tough. Finn barely read anything about the Enchiridion other than a chapter about kissing princesses and using it to protect his butt from wet grass. But then again, he did a lot of hero stuff that he might as well write his own stuff on it.

“Okay then, but no magic tricks! “

“I promise! No tricks, no betrayals and no… anything! Trust me! We’ll start tomorrow at my house! “

Betty then flew off through the broken window, leaving behind a piece of paper. It was a map to her house, which was Magic Man’s old home. While he accepted to work with Betty, he was still unsure about this. He took his cellphone from his pocket and started dialing to a certain person.

**_“Hello? “_ **

“Hey Marcy, it’s me. “

**_“Oh, hey Finn. How you’re doin’? ‘_ **

“Me? I’m fine. What about you? Are you still feeling strange? “

**_“I’m slowly recovering, but I can’t stop thinking about happy thoughts and campfire songs. It’s pure torture! “_ **

“Yeah, I feel your pain. Listen, I need some advice. Betty came here and wanted me to help her write some stuff about the Enchiridion. “

**_“Betty? Is this something that has to do with Simon? “_ **

“I don’t know. She said that Simon wanted to document some stuff from the Enchiridion years ago, but since he became the Ice King, he could not do it anymore. Looks like she needs my help in order to do that, but I’m unsure about all of this. “

**_“Why? Is there anything wrong about that? “_ **

“The Ice King told me what happened between him and Betty after she kicked me and LSP off. She wanted to erase the Mushroom War using the Enchiridion just to save him. “

**_“Yeah, you told me that. It’s… quite disturbing to live in a new world without you guys. “_ **

“And that’s what is disturbing me. What if this whole thing is just a plan to change the course of history? “

**_“…that is troublesome. But why did you accept to help her? You know what she tried to do. “_ **

“I-I don’t know. When she talked about Simon, she was on the verge of tears. I was pointing my sword at her the whole time and I was ready to kick her off my house, but I didn’t want to do that. She’s already suffering because of Simon and I didn’t want to act like a jerk. “

**_“Yeah, that’s not like you. But there’s something I wanted to talk about to Betty for while, especially after all of this. “_ **

“And that is? “

**_“That she needs to move on from Simon. It’s painful, but she needs to stop hurting herself like that. It hurts me to admit it, but… Simon is gone. Nothing in this world can bring him back. “_ **

“…yes, I know. I don’t know a lot of stuff about Simon, but I’m content with the Ice King. “

**_“Yeah, me too. It’s not the same thing, but he helped me a lot. Please Finn, help her. “_ **

“I’ll try. “

**_“Thanks. Now I’ll need to go. Those campfire songs are still stuck in my head! “_ **

Finn ended the call. And with that, he had a lot of stuff to do with that crazy woman, starting from tomorrow.

“What did I get myself into… “

Meanwhile, Betty was flying to her house with a huge grin on her face. The first part of her plan was a success. Now it was only a matter of time, bonding and work for the rest of the plan to work perfectly.


	3. Feelings

Finn was standing in front of Magic Man’s former house after the events of the previous day. He was still unsure about all of this, but he decided to bite the bullet and go for it. The boy walked to the door and knocked it. Betty opened the door, with a wide smile stamped on her face.

“You came! “, said Betty.

Just the mere sight of the boy sent the woman into another temporary trip to her imagination zone. Her head was filled with perverted thoughts and scenarios related to her and the boy. It was enough to force her to grab him by force, strip their clothes and do the rest, but she quickly regained control of her already damaged sanity. She didn’t want to ruin her plans at the very beginning.

“You okay? “, Finn asked.

“H-huh? Oh, I’m fine. I’m totally fine! Where’s the Enchiridion? “, the woman asked.

Finn reached his hand inside his backpack and grabbed the book from it.

“Oh good. Come in! “

Even after all those years, Magic Man’s house hasn’t changed at all. Well, there were some changes here and there, like some lab stuff, a dining table, the dead rats and plants were gone, a TV and a radio. The floor below even had some cooking stuff that has been fixed since last time Finn came here.

After entering, Finn sat down and put the book on the table. Betty sat next to him and put two notebooks, some pens, erasers, white markers and pencils.

“So… I need to write my thoughts and theories about the heroes section of the Enchiridion? “

“Yes. I’ll deal with the wizards section. And if you find any magical stuff in your section, let me know. “

“…you’re not going to do anything that can destroy Ooo, do you? “

“No. I just want to fulfill Simon’s work. That’s it. Now… “

Betty opened the Enchiridion and used her magic to slice the book in half with a magical karate chop. While this move did not destroy the book, it managed to split the heroes and wizards sections perfectly, allowing them to work.

“…let’s get started. And don’t worry, I will restore the book once we’re done. “

\--

Writing stuff is not something a hero would do. Finn was all about fighting monsters, exploring dungeons, saving princess and the world, yet there he was, writing his thoughts about a book he barely even touched or turned a page. But unfortunately he had to do it. He was afraid that something might happen to Betty if she doesn’t fulfill Simon’s wish. And Finn didn’t want to let Simon down, even though he’s a completely different person.

“Swords… swords… what do I think about those swords… “, Finn whispered.

Betty was having the same trouble as well. Even after turning a wizard for a few months, she still had a lot to learn. She was a scientist after all, but this was something new for her.

“Turning people from the inside… transform someone into a giant foot… timey winey barrier… “, Betty whispered to herself.

The woman decided to break the silence.

“Hey, how you’re doing? “, Betty asked.

“Terribly. I wrote some stuff, but I’m still having trouble about what to write next. What about you? “, Finn asked.

“I’m trying, but this is more complicated than I thought. I thought this was going to be easier, but it’s not. It’s been a few months since Magic Man gave me his powers and I’ve yet to learn everything that’s been written on this book. “

“You tell me. You know what I did the first time I got the Enchiridion? I just read the chapter about kissing princess and used it to sit on wet grass. “

“…you used the most powerful book in the multiverse to protect your butt from getting wet? Is that what I’m hearing? “, Betty asked.

“Yup. Guess I was too itchy about adventuring, defeating bad guys and stuff that I didn’t even care about it. Then again, I was 12. “, said Finn.

“Makes sense. “, said Betty.

“But changing the subject: you’re going to do something to bring Simon back with this stuff? “

Betty’s face darkened. The room suddenly went quiet for a few seconds. Even Finn felt that something was wrong with her sudden reaction to the question.

“…are you okay? “

“…I’m… not… saving Simon anymore… “

Finn’s eyes widened when she said that. Marceline said that she needed to let Simon go, no matter what. Even the boy had to agree with that statement. And there she was, admitting the harsh truth. But… was it real? Or she was lying once again?

“Come again? “, said Finn.

“You heard me. I tried to save Simon over and over again, but… I can’t do this anymore. “, said Betty.

Finn was hesitant to ask, but he went with it anyway.

“…what happened to you after you betrayed us? Ice King said that you exploded. “

“Oh… that… “

Betty sighed.

“I was teleported to Mars for some reason after I failed to go back in time and stop the Mushroom War. Then Magic Man came to me and forced me to dig holes and fill them again in order to “cure” my obsession with Simon. I was angry, sad, defeated and tired. The frustration dominated my thoughts and me while my failures kept playing in my mind like a broken disc, as if it was some sort of punishment for my mistakes and for betraying you all. “

Finn kept listening to her story.

“Once I finished, I returned to Ooo, exhausted. Then I decided to give up on Simon and to go live my own life. “

“So… the reason why we’re writing all this stuff about the Enchiridion is… “

“It’s my final farewell to the man I once knew. That’s why I need your help to finish all of this, because I can’t do this on my own. That’s why I need a hero at my side… “

After that, she became silent. Finn listened to the entire thing, searching for something suspicious and waiting for a lie to pop up, but… no. It felt genuine for him. She was really letting Simon go. It was painful for her, but it was necessary. And the fact that she needed a hero to accomplish that felt almost noble to him. Helping writing and document everything about the Enchiridion felt it was like Simon’s last wish to her.

“You know, you’re not the only one who tried to let go of someone you love. “

“Huh? “, said Betty.

Finn sighed.

“Flame Princess was my girlfriend. I loved her from the bottom of my heart. But then I had a dream where I got excited and lied to her. She didn’t take the lie too well and broke with me. Since that day, I blamed myself and tried to make amends with her, even trying to go back with her. I got my chance one day, but I screwed up. I could not see her in the face for a whole year. Even seeing her with Cinnamon Bun was disgusting and painful. But after I learned that they weren’t dating, I felt relief. But as time passed, I started to let go of her. It was painful, but I needed that. And after a whole year of suffering, we’re finally in good terms once again. “

“Oh. That means you two are dating again? “

“What? No! We’re just friends now. I tried to date a girl once again months ago, but she wasn’t interested. “, said Finn.

“Well, looks like we’re on the same boat.

“Yeah, but for different reasons. “, said Finn.

The boy sighed once again.

“This sucks. “, said Betty.

“I agree. “, said Finn while trying to get back on writing stuff about the Enchiridion.

Betty was laughing and celebrating inside her mind. Since Finn didn’t have a girlfriend, the chances of him being her boyfriend increased a lot. There was no one that would stand between Betty and her newfound love.

But there was something bothering her. What if he doesn’t come back to help her?

“Hey Finn… “

“Hmm? “

“If you can’t handle it today, maybe you can come back tomorrow. “, said Betty.

“Nah. I’ll finish one part today, then I’ll come back here tomorrow. I want to do this for Simon too, but I don’t want to rush everything. I don’t want my brain to explode either. “

“Really? “

“Well, yes. If you want to say your final farewell to Simon, then I’ll help you to the very end. “

“Oh, ok. “, said Betty

She felt relief from the inside. Not only that, but her plan was working perfectly. The boy warmed up to her after that story. While Betty’s words about Simon were sincere, the boy had no idea that this crazy magic woman fell in love with her.

_Oh Finn. So gentle, so naïve, so cute…_

She smiled internally.

_It’s only a matter of time until you're mine..._


	4. An unexpected discovery

Five weeks have passed since Finn and Betty decided to document everything about the Enchiridion as Betty’s last farewell to Simon. Since then, the boy warmed up to Betty. While both of them worked hard with the Enchiridion, they discussed about their life, their goals and even their own individual moments.

Finn discussed about Founder’s Island and his travels to the woman. She was shocked to find out that there are other humans on Earth. She could probably go there by herself, but the voyage would take months, just like the boy’s voyage. Besides, she was most interested in Finn at this point that she didn’t need to go there.

Betty also discussed about how life was for the humans before the Mushroom War: cities, other countries, TV shows, music, her life with Simon and so on. Although she told some stuff about her life, she didn’t tell anything about the Mushroom War because at the time she was teleported to the future, the war didn’t even start.

Sometimes they watched some movies on the TV when they were not working on the Enchiridion. Betty found some old tapes with movies that Finn didn’t even knew it existed. Sure, he had Heat Submarine and its sequels, but the movies Betty had were a lot better, like the one with a cop inside a skyscraper with some terrorists during Christmas. He wondered if there were more movies like these in the past. Betty told him that countless action movies existed in the past, one more exciting or bad than the other. Too bad the Mushroom War destroyed every chance for the action genre to return. The same goes for all kinds of genres.

As the days went by, they managed to finish some parts of the Enchiridion’s documentation. It was hard at first, but they managed to write their thoughts and theories regarding the book and its chapters. And as time passed by, Betty’s plan to conquer Finn was going smoothly. With the boy being no longer hostile and suspicious of her, it was only a matter of time until he falls in love with her.

However, the woman was unaware that her plan was going to take an interesting turn.

\--

It was 5PM. Finn managed to finish another chapter of the Enchiridion. He left Betty’s house 10 minutes ago, but realized that he forgot his cellphone there while writing about the chapter. The boy went back to her house and knocked the door, but no one answered.

“Betty! It’s me, Finn! I forgot my cellphone! “, the boy yelled.

That was odd. Finn left in a short minute of time, yet she wasn’t there. He knocked the door again, but she didn’t answer. The boy walked around the house, searching for the crazy woman, but she wasn’t there. Not even inside the boat.

“Hmm, she must’ve left. Probably went to buy some stuff. “

The boy needed his cellphone back. He decided to wait a little. 5 minutes have passed and there was no sign of her. He decided to wait a little more. 5 minutes passed again and nothing. Where was she?

“Huh? “

The boy heard a woman’s voice. It sounded like Betty’s voice, but she was doing some noises. The boy thought she was probably in pain. He took his sword out of his backpack, fearing that some kind of beast hurt Betty. He heard her voice again, this time it was coming inside the trailer.

Finn walked around the trailer, where Betty was located. However, instead of going all out, he decided to peek through the window and see what kind of creature he was going to fight.

However, instead of a monster, Finn saw something different.

“What… “

There was no beast inside. Betty was laying down on the trailer’s couch, but there was something else: she was naked. The woman was moaning as she rubbed her pussy with her fingers and squeezing one of her breasts.

“Ah… yes… ah… “

While she was having her moment of pleasure, Finn managed to take a good look at her body: her breasts were round and big, but not too big. Their cup sizes were between D and E. Her legs were curvaceous, but he didn’t manage to take a look at her ass since she was laying down on the couch.

The boy wasn’t supposed to watch this, but he kept watching. He was a teenager after all, so it had to be expected. He felt excitement just by looking at her beautiful and naked body. Even her moans started to make the boy erect. How did a woman like her managed to hide such beauty and hotness behind those clothes is a mystery even to him.

“Ah… Finn… fuck me… I want you… ah… “

Finn widened his eyes. She was masturbating because of him. Did the time they spent together made Betty develop feelings for the boy? She was older than him. But then again, Bubblegum and Marceline were older than Finn, and the boy wanted to be PB’s boyfriend when he was younger.

"Finn... ah... I want you... be mine... ah.... "

Betty’s carnal desire for Finn and her sexy body awakened something dormant inside his teenage hormones. He wanted to enter there, rip his clothes off and do the rest. He wanted to do things with those tits, kiss those lips and grab her ass. He wanted to pound her until she begged for more.

He slowly reached his hand to the doorknob while he licked his lip. However, before he opened the door, a small tree branch fell onto the trailer’s roof, causing a loud noise.

“Huh? What was that? “

Betty stopped masturbating once she heard that noise. Finn ran away as fast as he could. Since he was agile, he managed to run from the area before Betty left the trailer. He decided to get his cellphone back tomorrow since he didn’t want Betty to suspect he was there watching her.

Meanwhile, Betty left the trailer, now fully clothed, and saw the tree branch on top of it. She raised her head and saw a bunch of crows throwing tree branches around the area.

“Get out of my property, you cursed birds! “

Betty fired some magic laser beans at the direction of the crows. They flew away, scared by the magic woman.

“How dare they interrupt my fun time with… huh? “

Before she returned to her home, she saw something next to the trailer: a little notebook with Finn’s handwriting.

“Wait a minute, this is Finn’s… “

She not only noticed his notebook, but also noticed a big round mark with three little dots on the dirt-covered window. Since those spots were free of dirt, she quickly realized something: those marks were from Finn’s robotic arm.

“He watched me… “

Betty gave herself a smile while biting her lower lip.

“He watched me… masturbate… and saw me… naked… “

She started laughing.

“Did he like it? Did he?!? Of course he did! How could someone resist looking at a naked woman, especially a boy at his age! “

And then she had an idea

“But… what if... "

She let out a small laugh.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun."


	5. Sex time

You know those day where you want to forget something that you regret so much? Finn felt the same way. After running what seems to be an eternity, he finally arrived at the treehouse.

“Ahh… I… made it...”

His entire body was covered in sweat, not only because he ran for 10 minutes nonstop, but also because of… that. That scene: Betty naked, masturbating and moaning Finn’s name over and over, begging him to fuck her. He could still hear her moaning voice inside his mind, calling his name over and over.

His feelings were all over the place. First, his teenage hormones wouldn’t let him stop thinking about her curvaceous and hot body. He still wanted to enter the trailer and do things with her. His erection didn’t go away either. He was so hard that even his dick could be used as a club.

Second, shock and surprise. Betty was in love with him. The same woman who jumped into the future thanks to Simon and became a wizard just to save him, at the cost of ruining the timeline. Sure, most girls and women fell in love with Finn for years, but he didn’t expect Betty to jump into the love bandwagon.

He needed time to think. His head was a mess, his boner was hard as a rock and he was tired after running. All he wanted to do is take a shower, play some BMO, eat and go to bed.

“Jake, I’m home.”, said Finn.

No one answered.

“Weird. Is he at Lady’s?”

Finn climbed the stairs. After he reached the first floor of the treehouse, his face became white as a paper. He expected to find BMO, NEPTR or even Fern doing some stuff, but instead he was standing face to face with someone else.

“You thought you could run away from me after that?”

Betty was standing in front of Finn, with a serious expression on her face. Of course, she was faking it, but she didn’t want to ruin everything. All she wanted to do at that moment was mess with him.

“O-o-oh, hi Betty… w-w-what you’re doing here? And where’s Jake?”

“...Jake is no longer with us.”

The boy’s eyes widened.

“What?!?”

“You heard me correctly, Finn. It’s just you and me in the treehouse. There’s no BMO, no NEPTR, no Fern, no Shelby and no Jake. They’re gone, especially Jake.”, said Betty, trying their hardest to contain her laughter.

“...you...”

Finn took a sword from a pile and pointed at Betty.

“...YOU KILLED THEM?”

“W-what?!? Killed them? Why would I do that? Jake’s gone to the drive-in theater with Lady.”

Finn dropped his sword.

“...what?”

“I gave him tickets. He even left a note in the fridge. Look.”

Betty handed a piece of paper to the boy containing Jake’s handwriting. The note even had Jake’s very complicated signature, which no one could replicate but him.

“Ok… but what about BMO, NEPTR, Shelby and Fern.”

“I sent BMO to role play as a detective at the Candy Kingdom with Shelby while NEPTR and Fern are doing some stuff with that blue old guy. However...”

Betty’s expression darkened yet again.

“...let’s not change the subject. I’m not done with you. Now sit down.”

Not wanting to anger the woman even further, Finn sat down on the couch. The woman was still standing in front of him.

“Very well.”

The woman took a small notebook from her pocket.

“I found this outside of my trailer. A notebook with your handwriting.”

Finn gulped. He probably dropped the notebook after he ran away.

“Not only that, but I found some markings on the window. The markings of your metal arm.”

Finn looked at the palm of the metal arm and saw dirt covering his metallic fingers.

“L-look, I can explain! I-I didn’t mean to see you doing that! I thought you were being a-attacked by an animal or something!”

Betty’s expression didn’t change.

“So you admit it. You saw me naked and watched me masturbate.”

Finn had no choice but to tell the truth.

“Y-yes.”

“...anything else?”

He didn’t want to touch the subject, but he didn’t want to be stuck in the same room with Betty looking at him like that.

“Well… I heard you saying some stuff.”

“Stuff like what?”, said Betty with a fake “serious” tone in her voice.

He went for it.

“Stuff like “be mine” and “I want you”.

Betty gave him a smile.

“Yeah, I said that. It’s because… I’m in love with you, Finn.”

He knew it. She was indeed in love with him.

“W-well, I kinda knew it after hearing from outside the trailer.”

Betty then placed his hand on his cheek.

“But you have no idea how truly I feel. You have no idea how grateful I am for helping me with Simon’s last wish. It’s been really hard to move on, but I feel peace when you’re around. I never felt anything like this before Simon put the crown. I mean, talking about my life and enjoying other stuff instead of being obsessed with Simon… I feel like I’m alive again thanks to you.”

This was part of her plan, but her feelings for the boy were genuine. Well, sorta. She wanted to make Finn her plaything for the rest of her life, whether by playing safe or using some brainwashing spell. As for Finn, he was accustomed to love confessions all the time, but he was also accustomed to rejection, afraid that he would ruin everything in a relationship. But after he learned his mistakes from the past thanks to the time he spent with Huntress Wizard, he felt a lot more confident. Betty might be older than him, but so was Bubblegum when he was in love with her.

Either way, both of them enjoyed their time together. Finn felt somewhat comfortable knowing there was someone else like him around. He felt he wasn’t alone anymore as the only human on Ooo. Learning more about the humans before the war and watching movies with Betty was such a good time for him, he even wondered if his species did the same thing before everything went to hell. As for Betty, just like she said, she was improving thanks to him. That made her fell in love with him in a more sincere level.

“You’re welcome.”, said Finn, blushing.

The woman smiled.

“...but we’re not done with this talk yet.”

“Huh?”

“Did you think I haven’t noticed something in your shorts when you saw me?”

“...o-oh… that.”

Betty knew what to do. She used her magic to remove all of her clothes, except for her hat. Her entire naked body was exposed to Finn. Those big tits, that round ass, those curvy legs were enough to make the boy have another erection.

“Hmm, looks like I was right.”, said Betty with a seductive tone in her voice.

His heart started to beat faster. His face was red as a tomato. His hormones started acting once again. He wanted to do it. He wanted to do it with her.

“Now let’s see what’s under those shorts...”

She used her magic to strip Finn off his clothes, leaving him naked and exposing his man meat to Betty. It was big enough for someone at his age.

“No wonder you’ve been so excited after seeing me naked.”

Betty wanted that thing inside of her. She wanted Finn inside of her. The woman walked towards him and sat on his lap. Both of them were face to face with each other.

“I know you want to do this… do you?”, Betty asked.

That was it. There was no turning back for him.

“...I want it.”

They shared a passionate kiss. Betty embraced the boy while he wrapped his arms around her hips. After a minute or two, the two slowly broke the kiss. Betty looked at the boy’s dick. It was erect as a log and hard as a rock. She couldn’t hold on for much longer.

She laid herself down on the couch and spread her pussy. Finn grabbed her legs as he inserted his cock inside her. Both of them moaned as the boy’s man meat entered her insides. Finn moved his hips at a moderate pace, moaning over and over alongside his new girlfriend. She then took his hand and placed him in one of her tits. The boy started squeezing them, amazed by how big and round they were. After grabbing those huge knockers, he reached his face at one of them started sucking. Betty moaned as his tongue twirled around her nipples.

“Ah… ah… Finn… keep going… ah...”

She wrapped his waist with her legs. His movements were becoming a lot more faster. Betty’s walls were so squishy that moving his penis inside was the best sensation he ever felt in his life.

He started to feel something in his penis. Something was going to come out. He banged her even faster than before.

“Betty… ah… I’m gonna... cum...”

She embraced him as he ejaculated his juices. Betty moaned even louder than before as her insides were filled with the boy’s white stuff. Finn removed his dick from Betty’s pussy. White cum was spilling out from her insides. The boy rolled at Betty’s side. They looked into each other before sharing another kiss.

But they were not done. Finn’s dick was still hard as a rock and Betty wanted more. Betty slowly broke the kiss and got up while Finn was laid down on the couch. She shoved his penis inside her pussy once again as she started to ride his lap. Betty hold his hands as she rode his cock.

“Ah…yes….ah….”, said Betty.

Betty moaned over and over as Finn’s cock rubbed her insides once more. She imagined how things were going to be once he gets older, like him having an even bigger cock. Even imagining one made Betty excited for the future, as long as she didn’t screw her relationship with the boy.

Finn started to feel it again. Betty was moving so fast that his balls were pumping with white juice again. Seconds later, he let it out inside her again. Both of them moaned as Finn ejaculated even more cum than before. After half a minute later, Betty rolled off to his side, breathing heavily.

“My Glob… you’re… so good...”, said Finn, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah… but you… were even better...”, said Betty.

They were both tired, but they enjoyed it. And they wanted even more. A few minutes later, they wanted to do it again, but not in the treehouse. If they stayed there even longer, anyone could come back by surprise. They decided to continue their funtime at Betty’s cabin.

Finn left a note to Jake saying that he will spent the night with Betty, as she didn’t want to feel alone. Betty teleported herself and the boy to her cabin, where they continued their fun together until the end of the day.


End file.
